


老师家的那个老师 番外R

by Tuitanggu_gu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21779131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuitanggu_gu/pseuds/Tuitanggu_gu
Kudos: 1





	老师家的那个老师 番外R

……  
谭晓一路上都坐在副驾驶上发呆，一旁蒋泽以为是小孩儿在表彰大会上坐了一下午变蔫了，殊不知这时谭晓的眼里心里都是刚刚蒋泽穿着西装上台领奖后洋洋洒洒说了半个多小时获奖感言的样子。按理说，这要是其他人上台发言超过五分钟，小谭老师就要骂骂咧咧了，但他家的蒋老师怎么能和那些人相提并论。虽然平时蒋泽也是一色的白衬衫，但如今再配上修身的西服外套和长裤，蒋老师宽肩窄腰长腿的完美线条被勾勒得淋漓尽致，惹得坐在台下的小谭老师口干舌燥得一个劲儿给自己灌水。

……  
"老师，你都获奖了，咱们不应该好好庆祝一下吗？"谭晓随手带上了门，心里盘算的那点小心思都表现在一双迷了桃花的眼里。

"是不是又馋了，你想吃什么我给你做。"蒋泽故意岔开话题准备换下西服外套，谁料小孩儿伸手拦住竟不让自己脱。

"蒋老师，我馋你身子。"谭晓伸手缠上蒋泽的脖子，把整个人的重量都压在对方身上。

蒋泽听到小孩儿从网上学来的骚话愣了一下，佯怒地抬手给小孩儿身后来了一巴掌，“别瞎上网学这些乱七八糟的。”

谭晓却像是受到了老师表扬一样愉悦地在蒋泽嘴角留下一吻，“我就是馋你身子，因为我不是太监。”

蒋泽也不记得俩人是怎么一路跌跌撞撞从玄关到卧室床上的，等他反应过来时已经坐到了床上，而今天像是精虫上脑的小孩儿跨坐在自己的身上笑得活像一只得手的小狐狸。

"蒋老师，这是我给你的贺礼。"

伸手碍事的腰带被小谭老师抽出顺手扔到一旁，伏下身子咬住金属钮扣轻易解开，拉链下滑时的细碎金属声在谭晓听来格外悦耳。

"谭晓……？！"

温柔湿润的口腔轻轻包裹，谭晓灵巧的舌头吸吮舔弄，舌尖有意无意扫过敏感的顶端。蒋泽的手覆在小孩儿的头上，慢慢地往下按，压抑着的呻吟从喉咙中挤出，流到谭晓耳中像是催情剂一般使他更加情欲难止。小谭老师感觉到自己的身下也已经微微抬头，难耐地瘙痒使他塌下腰来小幅度地摆动腰肢，试图摩挲着衣料来稍作缓解。蒋泽感受着自己的性器在小孩儿温热的口腔挤压下变形，微低头就能看见谭晓本就不大的脸被撑得鼓鼓的，长且疏的睫毛扑簌簌地抖动染上一层难言的情欲。

“你……”蒋泽想把小孩拎起来，谁知道小狐狸猛地往下吞咽，一个猝不及防的深喉使蒋泽不禁双腿内收，将身下人禁在两腿之间。

白浊的液体顺着谭晓的口角流出，等不及蒋泽的阻拦，小谭老师喉结上下滑动，嫌弃地牵扯嘴角"咦，好苦……"

"让我说你什么好，"蒋泽半分埋怨也都化为一如既往的宠溺，拎起小孩儿的衣领覆上对方柔软的双唇，软舌撬开牙关，侵略着口腔内的每一寸，混着精液的味道在口中漫散。谭晓被宣示主权的深吻几乎窒息，不由自主地向往后撤。这点小动作早被蒋泽收入眼中，一手扣上小狐狸的脑袋，吻得更加放肆，最后将本就丰满的嘴唇啃咬红肿了才肯放过。

"这下甜了吗？"蒋泽捏了捏小孩儿，觉得还缺些什么，便轻轻啄上，看见小狐狸吃痛地龇牙才觉满意。

"好疼！"谭晓捂住自己发红的鼻尖，压在蒋老师身上不肯罢休，身下已经抬头的硬物有意无意地蹭着，"甜，我还要。"

"刚刚不还挺厉害的吗，"蒋泽身上帮小孩儿脱下卫衣，两颗挺立的红豆显得格外招人，"要就自己来。"

谭晓伸手也要去解蒋泽的白衬衫，可是胸前的凸起在蒋泽的手里反复搓揉，又酥又麻，还未碰到扣子的手已经开始颤抖，怎么也解不开小小的扣子。

"老师……"小谭老师放软了声音撒娇一样可怜地求助，"帮帮我。"

蒋泽早就知道自己拿撒娇的小狐狸没办法，只好握住小孩儿的手一粒一粒地将禁锢欲望的扣子退开。谭晓的目光随着两人的手不断下移，本就一片潮红的脸颊以肉眼可见的速度熟透了。

"我的小谭老师真可爱。"

只是轻轻的撩拨就足以刺激谭晓敏感的神经，他上半身伏在蒋泽的胸膛上，双腿分开将身后撅起，裹满蒋泽精液的手指试探地为自己做扩张。

"嗯啊……蒋泽，……啊……我想……"

小谭老师已经放入两指，不加控制的呻吟和口中反复叫出的"蒋泽"消磨着蒋老师的耐力，他将小孩儿口不择言的情欲用缠绵的深吻锁在口中。

谭晓也失去了耐心，抽出手指将早已饥渴的小穴迫不及地吞下将已经勃起的阴茎，"啊，蒋泽……"

蒋泽身下被小孩儿紧致温热的内壁紧紧裹住，"谭老师，好紧啊……"在谭晓耳边呼出湿热的气息，像撸小动物一样揉捏着小孩儿的红透了的耳根。

体内被巨物充实的快感冲击着小谭老师的理智，"啊哈……老师……"上下抽搐着腰身，欲求不满地像是万圣节索要躺过的小孩儿。

而蒋老师从不吝惜自己的糖果，而且总怕小孩儿的牙会受不住那么甜的糖。

蒋泽紧紧掐住小孩儿的腰肢，主动立腰向上一次次顶在小孩儿的敏感点上。

"啊哈……不要……蒋泽，太……"谭晓一时难以适应突然的深入，发红的眼底霎时浮上一层水汽。

"不要？那我就……"蒋泽故作要撤出的姿态，情欲迷心的谭晓那里肯依，"别……别走，帮帮我，那里……"

蒋泽笑着在小孩儿的伸长的脖颈上留下自己的痕迹，伸手握上了对方贴在下腹翘起的阴茎上，但却没有似小孩儿预料般的抚摸，反而拿起一旁解下的领带系在上面。

"蒋泽……你不要……嗯啊……"

"不要什么？"蒋泽快速地抽插着，撞击的水声随着两人愈烈地纵情更显淫乱。

"太快……嗯，老师慢一点，求你……让我……啊……"谭晓的尾音不知何时已经染上哭腔，接连的刺激让他平时的伶牙俐齿只能断断续续地外往蹦着含混的音节。

"好孩子想要什么自己说出来。"

"老师……嗯啊……求你……求你让我射。"带着色情的字眼伴着小孩儿已经沙哑的嗓音，像是引诱着人类摘取禁果一般勾得蒋泽无法拒绝。

随着领带取下，一股浊液射出弄污了今早新换的床单，蒋泽也随之抵着湿热的肠肉释放。

……

两人不知躺在床上互相看着对方多久，谁也不想打破此时彼此只有对方的时空。

但最终，小谭老师的肚子发出的声音还是把蒋老师从床上叫起。

"你干什么去？"

谭晓的智商会在情事之后急速下降并需要长时间静养才能回复，这件事已经被蒋老师反复试验认证过了。

"我喂饱了下面，不还得喂上面吗？"

蒋泽真不知道今天获奖的是自己还是这个小家伙儿。


End file.
